Timeless Scars
by BlueRain1
Summary: -Chap 6 up- Three months after the end of LiT, Ginny thinks she has begun to get over Tom, but then when he appears again, how will she react? This is the Sequel people.
1. The Return

****

**Timeless Scars**

****

**Disclaimer:** Characters and situations are based on the novel series by J.K. Rowling, and are therefore property of her and but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Raincoast and Warner Bros. If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing here, now would I? This is the disclaimer for the whole story; I'll put a Disclaimer when it is necessary in the chapters, not in every single one. No money is being made; no copyright or trademark violations are attempted.

****

****

**Author's Note:** The first chapter of the Sequel to Leapt in Time! If you haven't read Leapt in Time, I would advise you to do so before reading this one, otherwise, you probably won't understand. Those being said, enjoy reading! This first chapter will be a bit confusing, but you catch the drift. It's short as well. Not much material to work with really. These chapters for this story will be short and the story will be short as well, ten chapters or so only. Given that I don't have to describe nearly as much. As always, a big thanks to **Greacely for being the wonderful beta reader and idea giver.**

~Chapter One~

The Return

It was a gray, cloudy day in Birmingham; the sun barely shone, even though it was close to noon already. It seemed like a normal end-of-autumn day; no leaves were left on any of the trees, and the wind was chilly, the kind that makes faces sting. No person would think that it wasn't an ordinary day; not the boy down the street selling newspapers, not the lady walking on the sidewalk with two children tugging at her skirt, not even the man that sold hot soup on a wagon up the street. 

A young man made his way towards the boy selling newspapers and paid for a copy. However the headline news were not of the least interest to him ("Temperatures expected to drop to 5 below zero") but he instead looked at the date, which read "November 28, 1997", and he immediately flashed a rather mischievous grin and disposed of the paper.

Not far from there, an old man looked out the window, warm and cozy in his hideout, where no one recognized him and no one dared enter. However, one look out the window sent his pulse beating very fast, like it hadn't done in ages. He was shocked, utterly shocked at who he saw, but it must've been his imagination because as soon as he blinked, the person had thrown the newspaper and disappeared. The old man pressed his nose against the window, his red eyes looking wildly at the crowd below, his snake-like nostrils dilating from the cold.

"Looking for someone?" said a hiss behind him and his fears were confirmed, he jerked back and faced the young man he had seen with the newspaper; he had wild, raven-colored hair, and icy blue eyes. He recognized himself in those eyes; it was his 18-year-old self, but how? He reached out a long, white, shaky finger and prodded the man's chest, he was real. "Are you surprised to see me… or yourself? I must say it is quite a shock for me too, old man. To see what I have become, I actually feel pity for myself; I would have thought I could find the secret to immortality at a young age, but I look so… _old. And by the looks of it, no immortality," he said and passed his hands through his hair angrily. "You of all people know that you do not posses patience whatsoever, and neither do I… you… I… __whatever! Same person… bloody hell…" he trailed off and huffed indignantly._

"How did you travel forward?" the old man asked, glaring slightly at the other man. "I remember 1944; research for Time Travel was not up yet."

"Don't forget the ruddy diary…" said Tom gruffly and pulled out his wand. "You are no use for me, too old, too forgetful,"

"I am not forgetful," growled Voldermort "That's one thing I am not. Remember you are going to become this, you will become me."

"I can do much better as I look right now, I have all the knowledge," he twirled his wand on his fingers "Think about it, old man, think about the possibilities." 

Voldermort's face lit up slightly and the color came back. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Tom was, they both grinned at each other. "Okay, boy, you've got yourself what you want. I always knew I'd had to sacrifice a lot, so why not myself? It'll be me after all anyway."

"Exactly," said Tom and smirked, "Don't worry, you won't even feel a thing."

***

The freedom was something he hadn't experienced in a long time. In this time no one knew his name, no one knew his appearance, and those who did were dead, or not close to him. However there was one man who could blow it all up, actually there were five people who knew him, but they all were in the same place, unfortunately, it was the place he wanted to go. 

But he wasn't going to let this put a damper on his plans, there was no need for them to even know he was here, he only planned to show himself to one of them; Ginny Weasley. She was the whole reason on why he spent the last three months figuring out a way to travel forward in time without the so-called technology that now existed in the wizarding world. She was the only reason for him to actually look forward to something.  He just hoped she hadn't found a way to take off the Drop of Inroro. If she had, or someone else had, then his plans were not at all plans, it would all blew up in his face.

No one could take those off anyway, unless by some kind of very ancient magic. What bothered him was the ancient magic was so simple. It didn't even require a wand, it would be just enough for her to fall in love with another person and that other person would be able to take the Drop off. But as long as the Drop was actually on her, there was no possible way she would fall in love with anyone else.

That was the one thing he hadn't told her: it was a spell. A spell that made her only have eyes for him, it kind of blinded her, she was forced to love him, the Drop controlled her. That was how hers worked. He hadn't really made his; it had appeared as he made hers. Mainly because, as it was ancient magic as well, the law was that love had to be reciprocated. If someone was forced to love another person, then that other person had to love him/her back. But his wasn't a spell; his spell was put by her, but not intentionally. He had fallen for her without any magic. However, his Drop couldn't be taken off by anybody but her, unless he fell in love with another person too. But he wouldn't make that mistake again. He did it once and it had to end.

She would help him now, in this time, _her_ time.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, good or bad, it doesn't matter. KTHX ^_^;

**~Blue**


	2. She Knows

**Author's Note**: Second Chapter, I like this particular chapter, though I'm not sure why. Read on. As always thanks to Greacely and to everyone else. Especially Herentias Meridiae.
    
    _Just when I thought you were gone, you came back_
    
    _Just when I was ready to receive you,_
    
    _You were smooth, you were rough,_
    
    _You were more than enough._
    
    _Ah babe, why did I ever leave you,_
    
    _Or believe you? –Born in Time ~Eric Clapton_

~Chapter Two~

She Knows

He watched through the closed window, the room was dark as the moon was hidden behind some clouds and visibility was made very difficult for those that were awake to see. But, as nobody really was, he didn't give this much thought. He knew this was a dangerous thing for him to do, but he didn't care much. He saw who he wanted to see; her red hair, even in the darkness, could be told apart.

She was sleeping soundlessly and peacefully, one of her hands resting upon her stomach and the other stretched beside her. As his eyes adjusted more to the darkness, he could see well. He could see her completely; she was covered by a sheet that was dangerously low on her navel, the top of her pajamas were bunched up so that her stomach could be seen bare, but not farther up than that. Her chest rose and fell every time she breathed, she seemed undisturbed.

The moon came out from its hiding place, flooding the room with its silvery glare, and allowing him to see how her skin glowed eerily in the bluish light.

He opened the window and stepped inside the room, the hinges, being old and rusty, squeaked loudly, but no one even stirred; she didn't at least. In an instant, he had walked the length of the room and over to the foot of her bed, not daring to step any closer. But he did. He stood over her, watching her sleeping figure. He put a hand on the mattress, but it sank and made a loud noise, and this time, she did stir. He fled to the shadows of the room, next to window in a spot where the moon did not shine. 

She opened her eyes slowly and they quickly became fixated on an intense, icy cold gaze. Those eyes… she knew those eyes! She blinked, still lying down, but either the eyes blinked or the person went away, she squinted in the darkness and looked around, but the sudden sound of a window slamming made her jerk until she was looking at the now closed window. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, all was calm. Had it been a dream? No, she had the distinct feeling that it wasn't.

She lay awake on her four-poster, the night was eerily quiet. Her roommates were fast asleep, but she could not go back to sleep, not on her busy mind, and not with feeling the all-too-known burning in her chest.

The Drop of Inroro.

She sat up with a jolt, her eyes widening in the still darkness. She put a hand to grasp her drop, but it burned her intensely. It hadn't burned for the past three months. It was now December, and he had taken her away at the start of term, in September. When she had come back from four weeks in the past, she found that she was not, as she thought, at the exact same time in which he had taken her from. She was a week after. However, the inquiry this caused was a very confusing one, including a tale of having lost her memory temporarily and getting lost in the Forbidden Forest. This tale was supported by Harry, Hermione and Draco Malfoy, who had helped her to make up the story as they were the three sole witnesses who indeed knew the truth.

The last time the drop had burned was when she had been near… him. "I still want you," Those silent words made their way to her ear and she gasped at recognizing the familiar hiss.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

Her eyes darted around the room, she was panting. She slowly got out of her bed, her mind racing quickly. Trembling slightly, she looked out the window. The grounds were empty and quiet; serenely dark and expressing how she really felt at the moment.

No one understood.

No one wanted to understand, to listen, and much less to pay attention. She felt trapped, alone in every aspect of the word. The only person that understood her, she'd shut him out completely. He was her best friend and her worst enemy. He used the fact that he knew about her to blackmail her and to his own amusement. 

Draco Malfoy.

So she was alone, forced to keep herself quiet. It was unbearable. She did not even speak to Harry and Hermione, who also knew, but she had also shut them out. She had shut herself within herself, in a place where no one could reach her, but there was one person that did. She didn't know why she allowed Draco Malfoy to see her inner feelings. He could see right through her and this frightened her. 

Why was she here? She did not belong in this world, with this people.

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

She couldn't take it anymore. She stormed out of the dormitory and into the common room. The fire was almost out, putting the room in almost complete darkness. She walked towards the fireplace and stood before it, watching the embers dance before her eyes.

Tears were pouring down her face. Whispers of nameless fears presented themselves in her mind. She was empty.

How she would like an Avius Memoriola, or just someone to take her into one. No one had been able to make her forget about everything, to make her see that cares were pathetic. No one… except Tom Riddle.

But she had been under a spell. Under a spell for five years. But he himself broke it, for the sake of himself, the selfish brat. He had taken her high into heaven, to drop her down again. He had given her everything she ached for, to then take it away from her. Oh, she remembered clearly. He had made her his, made an unbreakable connection. She remembered every detail, every hollow and curve of him.

He had feared that knowledge, she knew it.

That was why he'd sent her back. That, and because she had finally figured out his weakness, and that was his love for her, and so, he'd been afraid that she would have used that knowledge against him. 

A breeze blew the fire out and the burning on her throat intensified. She stayed perfectly still and she felt a caress, almost barely brushing her face, but it had been there.

_I know you're still there_

The fire lit up again, her heart started to race. She brought a hand up to her face, it was damp by her tears, but she had definitely felt it. She knew it had been real. She sighed and dropped her hand. She stared into the fire again and shook her head.

"Oh Tom Riddle, you're back."

**Author's Note**: Okay, there we go. Do review and tell me what you think. Also, I would recommend you guys to read the song "Born in Time" completely, it it's such a beautiful song. Ah… I'll post it here. Before I forget; the lyrics that are in between text are from the song Fallen by **Evanescence**.
    
    _In the lonely night,_
    
    _In the stardust of a pale moonlight,_
    
    _I think of you in black and white_
    
    _When we were made of dreams.___
    
    _I walked alone through the shaky streets,_
    
    _Listening to my heart beat_
    
    _In the record-breaking heat_
    
    _When we were born in time.___
    
    _Just when I thought you were gone, you came back_
    
    _Just when I was ready to receive you.___
    
    _You were smooth, you were rough,_
    
    _You were more than enough._
    
    _Ah babe, why did I ever leave you_
    
    _Or believe you?_
    
    _In the rising curve,_
    
    _Where the ways of nature will test every nerve,_
    
    _I took you close and got what I deserve_
    
    _When we were born in time.___
    
    _Just when I knew who to thank, you went blank_
    
    _Just as the firelight was gleaming.___
    
    _You were snow, you were rain,_
    
    _You were stripes and you were plain._
    
    _Oh babe, can it be you've been scheming_
    
    _Or was I dreaming?_
    
    _In the hills of mystery,_
    
    _In the foggy web of destiny,_
    
    _You're still so deep inside of me_
    
    _When we were born in time.___
    
    Lovely, isn't it? Again, do leave a review. ^^;
    
    **~Blue Rain**


	3. It Was Real After All

Author's Note: -avoids objects thrown at her- Please, people, try to understand my extremely bad case of writer's block, please? I understand if I don't really get response for this chapter because it is a horrid attempt to get into this story again, but I will finish it. So please excuse the extremely long wait and without further ado, I present to you, the third chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's just a question of time  
  
It's running out for you  
  
It won't be long  
  
Until you do  
  
Exactly what they want you to - A Question of Time ~Depeche Mode  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~It was real after all...~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was sunset; the day had passed in a blur of distractedness for Ginny. She was now sitting under a tree in the lake; her legs were crossed as she tried to busy her mind by reading. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't get past one sentence. All day long she had been trying to busy her mind from the events of the previous night. She felt uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
Truth was that at first she had been so lost in this time, she had been so used to being with him and seeing him every day, that she thought it was unbearable to live without him. But as the weeks and the months passed, this desire grew weaker until she was sure it was gone. But it had come back to haunt her. He had come back, or forward. She wasn't sure of what she felt anymore.  
  
  
  
Someone blocked the light; she looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring down at her. The boy stood, his arms folded across his chest; a perfect example of conceited ignorance. He was built with a slender, yet dominantly masculine figure, and he was clothed in robes of black, which would put the night skies to shame and contrasted perfectly to his deathly pale skin. His robes had a low neckline, which suited his drawn, pointed face and made him look older than he truly was.   
  
  
  
His silvery blonde hair was swept back elegantly, not a strand fell out of place in absolute perfection and it came to end at the top of his neck, although there was very little variation between the iridescent silvery hair and his almost translucent complexion. On his face, was a sardonic, almost intimidating smirk; his lips were set into a thin line, his face more or less expressionless except the edges of his mouth were curled upward slightly.   
  
  
  
His eyes were a piercing grey-blue, but they had a curious yet enchanting silvery shimmer to them; almost as if someone had dropped slivers of silver through a captivating sea of sapphires, which was almost like a malevolent sparkle and all this was set around two obsidian orbs.  
  
  
  
She snapped out of her trance and spoke in a low voice with a tinge of defiance. "Would you move?"  
  
  
  
He looked down toward the direction of her voice, his eyes narrowed as he picked up on the tone directed toward him. His annoyance was almost instantly replaced though, by sadistic ecstasy. He stood to the left slightly, to obstruct more light as he looked down on her and cocked his head to the side, his right brow arching ever so slightly, "Better, Weasley?"  
  
  
  
She glared at him through her dark eyes that were much unlike his. She adapted a sardonic look on her face, "Funny. Now move," she commanded again, pushing ginger curls behind her ear. He didn't move.  
  
  
  
"Now," he sneered slowly, "is that any way of treating the person that saved your life?"  
  
  
  
She stood up, glaring more profoundly at him. He was much taller than she was, but she didn't care. She stood up to her full frame and looked at him in awe. "You saved my life?" she asked scornfully, "I saved your life! I helped you get out of there, or don't you remember that part? Pig Latin and all, remember? I gave you what you needed to get out of there."  
  
  
  
He laughed-but it was not an honest laugh, it was as if it were derisively, scornfully, mockingly-at her. "Indeed you did," he admitted seriously now. "I must have forgotten that part, Weasley. I was still thinking about the kiss, weren't you?" he asked triumphantly, she rolled her eyes, "Oh, trying to forget, aren't we?" he drawled.   
  
  
  
"I'm not trying to forget anything," she said casually. "Not even the most disgusting aspects," she added, smirking.  
  
  
  
He neared her, he looked angry. He gripped her shoulders hardly and for a moment she thought he was going to hit her. She had already been hit by a male, it was not a soft thing, and it wasn't good either. If he wanted to hit her... fine, but he would have to confront what came afterward. She was not going to play the victim to him.  
  
  
  
But he didn't hit her, he wasn't intended to hit her, she saw. Instead, he kissed her; he kissed her so deeply that she was getting dizzy. The rush of feelings that this brought was too much to bear. She returned his kiss, trying with all her might to pull apart from him, but she couldn't-she wouldn't want to.   
  
  
  
Then, suddenly, an intense burning sensation stung her throat, she gasped and pulled apart from Draco, clutching at her Drop if Inroro. She looked attentively around the grounds that were now in twilight. She looked at Draco, but he was frozen. It seemed time had just stopped. And it had.  
  
  
  
She watched as a figure walked towards her; it was the only thing moving in the moment. She looked up to see Tom Riddle standing in front of her. She gasped, clasping a hand on her mouth as he caressed her hair and her face. She brought a hand up to his face, feeling it solid, real. She gulped slightly.  
  
  
  
"This can't be..." she managed to blurt out. She heard him give a laugh and shake his head.  
  
  
  
"Nothing seems real to you, Ginny. I wonder if perhaps you do not want this to be real?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"I didn't say that," she said, looking down at her feet. He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. His face was unreadable, as if he was expecting this reaction from her.  
  
  
  
"You don't need to say it," he said and let go of her chin. He seemed so distant, so different of how he had last been. She bit her lip.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, fearing the answer. But she needed to-wanted to-know. He sighed and stayed silent. He seemed to be pondering his answer. But he didn't answer. She sighed. "How did you do this?" she asked, pointing around herself. "How did you stop time?"  
  
  
  
He smirked and grasped his Drop of Inroro, which was dangling freely from his neck. "I finally figured how to use this against you."  
  
  
  
She nodded slightly. Okay, it was bad now.   
  
  
  
"Why did you come back?" she said, looking up at him. He seemed to be amazed at this question. "I was... I was happy."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"I mean..." she pondered for a moment. "I was finally beginning to get over you." She was saying a bold faced lie. She wasn't happy at all. Nor was she over him. But she needed to tell him that lie so he would perhaps leave her alone. She didn't want this to go on like this. She did not want him anymore. She loved him, oh yes, but she needed to convince herself that that love was fading. Even if it wasn't.  
  
  
  
"I see," he said and stared at her for a long time. "You know, I tried so hard to tell myself that you were gone. I brought you back to life, mind you. I wiped your tears, I trusted you. I gave myself to you in a way I shouldn't have ever done. I am so tired of all of this. But you know what? It is your problem, not mine. I still need you to help me. I need you to be mine again."  
  
  
  
"No," she said and looked down. "I will not. I do not need a reason to be hated by everyone. I don't need to be... evil."  
  
  
  
"You're already evil, Ginny," said Tom, playing with the Drop in his hand. "You've been all along. You just don't know it." He held out his hand to her. "Come with me."  
  
  
  
"No," she said taking a step back from him, he nodded slowly.  
  
  
  
"Okay," he said and grasped the Drop again. "It is your problem, not mine."  
  
  
  
He disappeared and time started rolling again. Draco touched her neck. "You're still wearing this?" he asked, she didn't reply. He then took the Drop of Inroro off of her. She stared at it, amazed.  
  
  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
  
  
"It has a clasp, don't you see?" Draco held out the necklace to her, but she didn't see any clasp whatsoever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Horrid, aye? Review if you liked it or if you hated it. Feedback, gimme feedback!  
  
  
  
~Blue 


	4. Infatuation

~*~Author's Note:~*~ Woo, let me see if I can pull this story back from it's solitary place down there in the umpteenth page. –shakes dust off- Thanks for the reviews people, they really mean a lot to me!  
  
And 'none' sí sé quién eres… gracias por dejar un review. Si tienes alguna idea… sabes mi e-mail, cualquier cosa lo envías ahí.  
  
Just ignore that Spanish above, if you're not 'none' it isn't for you. ^^;   
  
Watching me,  
  
Wanting me,  
  
I can feel you pull me down,  
  
Fearing you,  
  
Loving you,  
  
I won't let you pull me down. –"Haunted" ~Evanescence  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~Infatuation~  
  
Ginny stared at the necklace in her hand; Draco insisted that it had a clasp, but she couldn't see it. She stared at it over again. Then, deciding she wasn't going to find the clasp, she put it inside her pocket. Nighttime had fallen on the grounds, and the grass looked fresh on the ground. A cool breeze had started blowing gently, occasionally fanning her hair behind her.  
  
"Weasley," came Draco's voice. "Are you going or not?"  
  
She was startled for a second, but did not show it, she was still gazing at the lake, "Going where? What are you talking about?" she asked distractedly, shaking her head slightly, so that a few of her curls escaped form behind her ears, she pushed them back impatiently.   
  
"Yule Ball," he said matter-of-factly. "Remember Dumbledore's doing it to get our minds off the situations happening at the time…"  
  
"Ah, yeah, yeah whatever, you're in charge, aren't you?" she said, looking up at him. He raised one eyebrow skeptically.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of him. His silvery hair was coming out of its well arranged form and stray silver strands, looking much like liquid silver, light as satin, fell to his eyes. He looked at her gracefully, his posture not lacking elegance. It was amazing how he could hold himself with such composure all the time.   
  
"Oh don't play innocent," she said. "I have to do whatever you want me to or else you let the whole time-travel thing out,"  
  
"Right," he said and smirked rather weakly. But then he pronounced his smirk even more. He then bent down and picked up her book, which lay forgotten on the grass. "Here you go,"  
  
She eyed the book slightly; it was an old Arithmancy book that was out-of-date. It had belonged to her brother Bill. But she already knew it by heart. She had read it a lot of times since Bill had gone away from home. "Keep it," she said dismissively, he raised both his eyebrows this time, and then he tucked the book under his arm. She turned her back on him.  
  
"Oh and Weasley," he said, she stopped on her tracks, but did not look at him, he seemed to be conformed by her stopping though, "Dress nicely,"  
  
"I always do," she replied airily, walking towards the castle and leaving him behind.  
  
* * *  
  
She walked across a hallway, having exited from the bathroom. She was now heading towards the Grand Staircase to then head towards her Common Room. Her mind was busy in a lot of things. Mostly, the thoughts went back to the conversation she had had with Tom earlier. She didn't think it fair that he had traveled forward in time for her and that the main thing she had said to him was that she wanted to get over him.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't love him anymore, that, she did. But it was the simple fact that she had felt that her feelings for him were fading, and then when he came back, she had realized that that hadn't been true, that the feelings were still there, as strong as ever, if not even stronger. This had scared her, because, deep down, she knew that all of this was wrong. And she couldn't help but think how different things would be without him in her life.  
  
It would be unbearable.  
  
Walking by an empty room in which the door was ajar, she felt a hand grab her arm and drag her inside. Not knowing what to expect, or whom to expect, she froze as the grabber shut the door and locked it. He looked like so many persons from behind; he had a mop of black hair upon his scalp. It could be Harry; it could be Tom, or hell it could even be David Potter. That last thought made her laugh out loud at how stupid it sounded.   
  
Hearing her laugh, the person turned around and it turned out to be Tom. It wasn't that she hadn't expected it to be him, but it did catch her by surprise that he was actually inside the castle. She stared at him, wide-eyed as if still trying to convince herself that he was really here. He stared at her for a long time, and didn't say anything. She decided to break the silence.  
  
"Well?" she said, though it came out more coldly than she would have wanted it to. He raised her eyebrows at her. Again, he didn't say anything, so she made for the door. "Fine, then," she said in a fake, but convincing sardonic tone, "There's no use in standing around gazing at you,"  
  
He put a hand in her stomach to stop her, she sighed exasperated. "That didn't bother you before,"  
  
"It still doesn't bother me," she said and shrugged casually. "But I have more important things I need to do."  
  
"More important things," he echoed. "Hmm, what would they be? Let's see… you will go up to your Common Room and dismiss every person that nears you to talk, and then you will walk up to your dormitory and lay awake in your bed. Your stomach will growl because you haven't eaten, but you don't really feel like eating anyway, so you will ignore it. Then, you will ponder about the meaning of your life. You will ask yourself what it would be like if we were to be in the same time, and what it would be like to be free of all the feelings that consume you.   
  
"You will doze off, still on a busy mind, and have nightmares of your future, which will not be visions, I can assure you that. You will wake up early in the morning and then continue another routine-filled day in which you will walk around with no purpose, sulking and trying to get that other boy out of your case. I can save you the grief, darling. It doesn't need to be like that every single day; like it has been for the past three months."  
  
  
  
She opened her mouth in awe. How could he know that, to such precision? She shook the thought off and folded her arms on her chest. "You think you know me that well," she said, glaring at him slightly. She didn't understand why she felt so angry towards him.  
  
"But I do," he said in complete honesty. "What other proof than the one I just said? What, do you want me to say your favorite color as well?" She simply stared at him, not uttering a single word, not making a single sound. "All right then," he said shrugging. "Your favorite color is dark green. You don't really like having all those freckles, but you should," he added as an afterthought, "You have a mole in you back, exactly five inches from your neck, near your left eye you have a big brown freckle that pleads for attention in itself.  
  
"Your hair is not entirely ginger-colored, there are barely visible blonde strands spread about. When you're upset or confused you bite your lip. Your shoulders are also full of freckles and you have one freckle extra in your left than on your right. You like to be kissed in the spot when the shoulder meets the neck and also in the hollow of your collarbone. Anything I missed?" He smirked at her.  
  
She hid her amazement greatly. How he knew all that was beyond her knowledge. She, again, stayed silent for a long time. "I also know what you like, Tom," she said slowly, "but I'm not entering in a long explanation of it, as I'm sure you know yourself well enough." He nodded slowly at her. "What do you want then, Tom? What was the point of dragging me inside?"  
  
"There is no point," he said, nearing her, she took a step back instinctively. He slid his hands around her waist from behind her and pushed her hair to one side. Then he lowered the sleeve of her robes and stared at her bare shoulder, "I've just missed your every freckle, remember how I used to kiss them one by one?" he whispered, and she shivered at his warm breath on her skin. He kissed her shoulder, kissing her freckles like he had done so many times before. She found herself rolling her head back to let him have more access to her. "Just to be around you again is intoxicating, Ginny. What spell have you put on me?" he asked now moving up on her neck. She turned around in his arms until she was facing him.  
  
His icy stare bore into her dark one and now she was able to recognize why she had been so angry at him all this time, because he had sent her back. Truth was she didn't want to leave the Chamber, nor his time. Because, now that she was in her own time, everything was so difficult, people were nosier and he was not there. And now that he indeed was there, she felt this anger towards him for making her come back to this pathetic existence in which she played no important part.   
  
"What is the matter with you?" he asked, a bit appalled. She raised her eyebrows. "You feel so different now."  
  
"Did you expect it all to be the same?" she asked sadistically. "It is not the same, Tom Riddle. We both made a mistake; you and I both knew this would never work. It is just wrong," she said slowly and clearly, as if wanting him to take in every word she was saying. "Did you expect me to come running to your arms? I will not, because you were the one who sent me back. I did not ask to be sent back, I would've been perfectly happy if I would've stayed there. I was willing to be there with you and stay there with you and be happy with you. But you were the one that screwed it all up. You were the one that departed us from one another.  
  
"Yes, I will admit that I was relieved at first, maybe even sad that I wasn't with you. And I still am! Because I love you so much, Tom Riddle, that it is unbearable to even breathe if you are not with me. You are the one that has me under a spell." She held up the Drop of Inroro to him, she had pulled it out of her pocket and it was dangling in her hand, glowing faintly, "And all this time I thought this was the spell. But apparently I was wrong. It's off, you see? And I'm still infatuated with you! And I don't want to be! I don't want to be because I am afraid that it is so wrong, so very wrong. And that in itself is one of the most appealing parts of this whole thing. You're trapping me…" she added in a soft whisper that broke into a low, muffled, dry sob.   
  
He stared at her for a long time, pondering and taking everything she had just said in, she was now looking down at the floor, sniffling, though no tears were visible. "I never meant to hurt you," he said briefly.  
  
"Yet you already have," she replied softly, "In more ways than one."  
  
"And haven't you hurt me?" he asked dangerously, a soft growl escaping his lips. She looked up at him, alarmed. "Don't play dumb," he said firmly. "You do know that you indeed have, and you know perfectly well how, so I will not tell you. And I do know that you love me, Ginny. And you also know that I do too."  
  
"If you loved me as you say… you wouldn't have sent me back," she said lowly. He grabbed her shoulders and she looked up at him; his grip wasn't hard, yet it was firm. It was as if he was holding her in place instead of forcing her.   
  
"I sent you back because I love you," he said calmly, but she knew him enough to tell that he was not calm. He took her hands and placed them around his neck, until she felt a thin chain. "Take it off," he whispered in her ear. She blinked uncertainly and did as told, confirming that his did have a clasp. He then turned her around until her back was facing him and she was surprised to find herself staring at their reflection in a long mirror with silver borders. It was an exquisitely labored mirror, but just an ordinary one. "Look at that reflection, Ginny," he whispered softly, looking at her through the mirror. His hands now rested lightly upon her shoulders. "Even without the Drops," he said, "Look how clear it looks."  
  
She nodded slightly. He smiled, lowered his hand to hers, grabbed her Drop from it and put it around her neck again. "So, it makes no difference whether it is there or not," he said "So, leave it on. It looks better on you. It was made for you, after all."  
  
She smiled faintly and touched the Drop again, feeling the usual weight it had on her neck. And she saw him put his on as well.  
  
*~*Author's Note:*~* Rather… odd, eh? Well, you know the drill, review and let me know! 


	5. Breakthrough

**Author's Note:** My apologies for the long wait. This isn't my best chapter, so apologies for that too. Well, read on, my people. Oh yes, due to personal circumstances, the characters of neither Dimaia Owens nor Scott Weasley will not appear in this story furthermore. This is a very short chapter, but it is just filler for the next.

Chapter Five:

Breakthrough

Ginny looked at herself reflected in the glass doors that were magicked for the Great Hall. She was wearing a long, airy, dark green dress; it was imperial cut with long sleeves that started at the shoulder and went down until they ended in a diamond shape on her hand, supported by a thin strap around her middle finger; the rest of the sleeve kept going on very long after that.

It had a single, black ribbon under her breast and a long slit on the left leg, letting to be seen her transparent heels. The Drop of Inroro lay on her neck; the black ribbon contrasting greatly with the green of the dress and the purple of the drop itself. She had tiny, silver dots as earrings. Her hair was up in a complicated kind of twist on the back of her head, a single ginger lock falling down the middle of her forehead whilst the rest was twisted back neatly; it was supported by two black Chinese-like sticks that prodded out the left side of her head with little plastic, thin tubes dangling down.

For make-up, she had two thin black lines on her eyes and eyelids; the lines were continued even after the eye had ended, giving her an Islamic look. Her lips were glossed, her rosy lips shining slightly. And there was just a tinge of blush on her cheeks.

Her arm was clutching Draco's and he looked so breathtaking too, this didn't help at all.

As they entered, she felt as every eye in the room fell upon them; some muttered under their breaths, but the attention was rapidly—and thankfully—withdrawn from them as the music blared louder and the nosy people began to dance again. Though, there were still a few that still had their impolite gazes upon the couple of very odd backgrounds that had come in. Then again, to see a Weasley and a Malfoy, arm in arm, was not a common sight.

"Stunning," she heard Malfoy say and looked up at him. However, he was not looking at her, but at Pansy Parkinson, who was now boring him to death. Perhaps he had wanted to be polite, because in Ginny's opinion, stunning wasn't the word she would have used to describe Parkinson. She wasn't completely unfortunate-looking, but it did not go that far.

She was sure however, that under the heavy make-up and everything of the sort, there was a fairly nice-looking girl. And she had just gone too far. She hated that revolving pug-faced bitch. She was loud-mouthed, aggressive and worse of all, a Slytherin. Egh, shudder, really.

Damn it, the ball was boring. She didn't even dance for the first quarter of it because Pansy was still engaging Draco in a conversation. Ginny sighed slightly frustrated and began to wonder why on earth Draco had invited her to the ball in the first place, if only for looks. Ginny knew she was not an ugly girl, but that she was far from it and was one of the girls more sought out in Hogwarts, all because of that goddamn red hair and those "adorable" freckles.

Draco chose that moment to prod her knee and she jumped lightly, looking at him, who was still completely absorbed in trying to find an imperfection in Pansy's nose, because she could tell he was not really paying attention to the boring talk about money that Pansy was directing towards him. Ginny caught the hint and nodded briefly, standing up from the chair and brushing off her dress, then she turned to Draco and Pansy.

"Excuse me," she said, as politely as possible. "May I dance with my date now?" Pansy looked at her with deep disgust and a sly smirk came upon her thin lips.

"No, we're talking here. High class, you know," she pointed out, smiling toothily and grabbing Draco's arm lightly. Draco scowled at her for a minute and then stood up.

"I would love nothing more," he said, leaving Pansy, mouth agape, looking after them with disdain; she then flipped her hair and turned to her date, who was practically drooling after her.

"Thank you," said Draco as he placed one hand on the small of her back and drew her close, while he took her hand with the other of his own.

"No problem," she said derisively, she was really not in the mood for chivalry at the moment.

They danced for a good half hour, until she complained about it being too stuffy inside the Great Hall and her need to just go outside and catch some air. Draco insisted in accompanying her and she didn't see why she should turn him down, so she agreed for him to be her company out. They were now walking along the edge of the lake. She had taken her shoes off, a simple gesture, but one that had been too endearing for his satisfaction.

He was finding the Weaselette attractive? Well, he already knew that.

She was pretty. She was a rough girl too, and he liked that. And, she was a pureblood. It wasn't as if like he was with Granger, you know, because that would be absolutely repulsive. He looked at her under the moonlight, her hair coming loose from her hairdo already and it was extremely adorable. What was he saying? It was extremely downright sexy.

They walked through a patch of trees and she stopped because one of her shoes had fallen, he bent down to pick it up and gave it to her, which earned him a skeptical smile, true, but a smile nonetheless. As he handed her the shoe, their fingers brushed.

They stared at each other and he caressed her lip with his finger. Her mouth parted slightly and his smirk became so much more evident at that. He enjoyed being under control. When he was leaning in, she turned her head and instead, he ended up kissing her cheek. He stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," she said quickly, taking several steps away from him. "I can't."

"You will never truly let him go, will you?" he asked, dropping his arms to his sides in frustration. Ginny did not say anything, but merely turned around. It wasn't as if it was in her power to let him go, especially now when he had come back.

Shaking her head, she gazed out at the lake which was utterly calm. In fact, with everybody inside, the evening was utterly calm as well. However, there wasn't even a sound, not even the wind was blowing and the usual twinkling winter night sky was as starless as she had ever seen it. She crossed her arms, still silent, not wanting to say anything that would jeopardize her position. Yet she knew she should say something.

"Just… let me make my own decisions, Malfoy." There they were; the words that would mark the beginning and end of another stage in her life. She just hoped that whatever it was she did, would be the right thing. Because if she didn't, if she made the tinniest mistake: the unfolding of it all would be terrible.

She turned to look at him and saw him as she could always remember him; cold and distant. Nothing would change that vision from her mind. Yet, there was something in him that she knew would take both of them further. She knew that no matter what she decided, what happened along the way, this night was not the ending of things between them two. She knew he would perhaps play the most important part in the whole scheme, and that was the part that frightened her more. Because, even though she wasn't as far as to wanting to protect him, she thought it would be most unfortunate for him to be affected by the series of events that would happen after.

**Author's Note:** Alright. Short and crappy chapter, I know, but after a year (or almost?) of not updating this, I needed to write crap so I could get the vibe of this story going again. There are only four more chapters after this, and two of them are already written. The ending is written and the chapter that comes after this one too. However, both the seventh and the eight, which I already know what will happen have yet to be developed, so it might take a while. I can't promise anything, but from now on the events happening will not be as pleasant as I would have liked them to be. I'm trying a different approach to the ending in this story so I apologize beforehand for the things I might concoct in the path to do so.

Don't forget to leave a review (if you'd be so kind) I've always liked the feedback.

**-Blue**


	6. Lament

**Author's Note**: Don't get frightened with the song. The whole "I don't love you anymore" part I mean. They have a meaning, the rest of the lyrics, though.

_Without the mask,  
__Where will you hide?  
__Can't find yourself,  
__Lost in your lie,  
__I know the truth now,  
__I know how you are,  
__And I don't love you anymore.  
__  
Never was and never will be,  
__You don't know how you've betrayed me,  
__And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
__Never was and never will be,  
__You're not real and you can't save me,  
__And somehow now you're everybody's fool._ -Everybody's Fool –Evanescence

Chapter Six  
Lament

Hermione sat with Harry and Ron on the grounds. It was a Saturday and given that it was a Hogsmeade weekend, there were no people in the grounds except them three. The first and second years were in another part of the castle, wandering around and occasionally heading towards the lake. Harry and Hermione sat side-by-side, while Ron sat in front of them. They were joking around and laughing. They enjoyed the solitude these few months. They felt more comfortable like that.

They had decided to not visit Hogsmeade that time because they really didn't feel up to it. Harry hadn't because he was always under constant vigilance, despite how many times he tried to get out of the thousands of eyes looking out for him, and Ron and Hermione decided to keep him company. It was a cloudy day, but not a rainy one. The clouds looked as if they were ready to spill out every last droplet of water, but they didn't do so.

Harry stood up, telling Ron and Hermione that he was going to go get a biscuit from the Great Hall now that it was lunch time. The other two stayed behind as he promised to bring them some too. Hermione stood up from the ground and started walking in the same spot, Ron followed with his gaze. He then stood up as well.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing her strange behavior.

"I'm bored, Ron," she said continuing her weird walk. He shook his head.

Hermione heard the sound of footsteps and looked straight ahead to see a figure walking towards them. She gasped and pulled out her wand as the person drew closer and closer.

Ginny sat up with a jolt in the common room. "No, no, no, this can't be happening!" she whispered as she raced out of the portrait hole and down the stairs towards the Entrance Hall. Sprinting across the length of the hall, she crashed with someone. It was Draco.

"Watch it, Weasley," he spat, standing up from the ground. She glared at him briefly before pushing herself through his side.

"Out of my way, Malfoy." She ran down the stairs towards the ground, where she saw Harry and Hermione kneeling over a red-head. She didn't need to guess who it was. Both Harry and Hermione were filthy, covered in mud, cuts and blood. Their clothes were ragged and dirty as well. Hermione was on the floor, sitting on her knees, panting, her wand clutched in one hand and nursing Ron, who lay on the floor unconscious. Harry stood in front of her, blocking her from something, apparently.

Ginny saw Tom standing before them, looking oddly at something in his right palm. He then disappeared towards the Forbidden Forest and left the trio alone. Harry turned towards Hermione and kneeled next to her. She was holding Ron's left hand on both her own; her wand was now lying forgotten on the floor next to her.

She was weeping and shaking. Harry looked horror-stricken as he looked down at Ron too.

"He will be alright, right?" Harry asked, his voice quivering slightly. At this, Hermione sniffled and looked up, she looked at Ron again and a pained expression came over her ashen-covered face.

"Let us hope," she said and gave a dry, single sob. Harry let himself drop from his knees and fall on the floor completely now. Hermione cleaned her tears with the back of her palm and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't, Hermione. Don't give up on him," said Harry looking up at Hermione, who looked taller given the fact that he was sitting and she was kneeling.

"There's nothing I can do," said Hermione and let go of Ron's hand, she then caressed Ron's face tenderly. "I did all I could do, Harry. There's nothing left to be done by my part. It all depends on him now." She then turned towards Harry and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly "Trust him. He hasn't let you down before."

"Then I hope this isn't the first time he does," Harry said sadly. "I still don't understand what he did to Ron."

"I told you, Harry," said Hermione "He appeared out of nowhere and attacked Ron. Why did he attack Ron?" she whined "Ron hasn't got anything to do with all of this." Ginny started to walk towards them, and then started to run.

"He may," said Harry, looking up to see her running towards them and stopping dead before Ron's figure. Ginny dropped to her knees next to Ron, she pushed Harry and Hermione out of the way, both of them falling side-by-side, and she threw her arms around Ron, weeping bitterly. But then, something caught her attention, she untangled herself from her brother and looked down at him.

Her lip was quivering and Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of curiosity. Ginny turned her gaze towards them, emitting sobs and cries, and spoke in a little voice, her eyes bloodshot from crying. "He's—he's… _dead_!"

"He's what!" said Harry, looking angry and hopeless. Hermione threw herself on the floor and began crying her eyes out. Harry moved over to her and tried to comfort her.

Ginny was enraged, she closed Ron's eyes, which had been open, and stood up. Like in a trance, she entered the Forbidden Forest and found herself face-to-face with Tom. She was shaking all over, tears spilling from her eyes as she cried hysterically. She spat a mouthful of words to Tom, words she didn't even knew she had and then fell to the floor, weeping.

Tom kneeled and embraced her and she let herself fall to his embrace, despite herself. He caressed her hair as she cried. "It was the only way I knew you would help me," he said. She sniffed and pulled apart. Her hands came to cup his face. He kissed her hands sideways. She let her hands fall to her sides and looked at him, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"I hate you," she hissed, glaring at him slightly. "All you have ever done is brought me pain! Why couldn't you have stayed in your own time in the first place?" She clutched at her robes angrily, her lip quivering. "But I hate myself even more," she added very softly, barely audible for him. "Because… because I still love you, despite everything you've done to me."

He stared at her for a long time. She seemed to be having a big inner conflict. "I never meant to hurt you," he said briefly. "I just can't help it. I don't like hurting you, Ginny. You're everything to me,"

"Don't get sappy, Tom, it doesn't fit you well," she said testily, cleaning her face with the back of her palm.

"I mean it, though," he said standing up. She looked up at him. He extended his hand to her and she looked down for a brief moment that seemed to go on forever. If she took his hand, she was agreeing to help him in his plans. If she didn't take his hand, she was almost certain that he would keep on killing every single person she ever cared for until she indeed decided to help him.

But he had already taken something that was dearly to her. How could she be so thick and love him still? Why was this love stronger than everything else she felt? She had tried to convince herself that he was just a memory. She was even willing to save that memory and cherish it forever. But not live it, no, certainly not live the memory. He had reached her heart in a way she never imagined possible.

He had sacrificed a lot for her, she knew it. She knew it must've taken him a lot of willpower to send her back to her time despite his plans. He had given her time to ponder about it and now he, again, had risked everything to travel forward in time for her. To come to her, at least. He had allowed himself to love her, even if it went against everything he had planned for himself.

And now it was her turn to sacrifice for him.

She took his hand and allowed him to help her stand up. She cupped his face with her free hand, her thumb outlining his lips and then kissed him briefly. When she pulled back, she saw as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "What was that for?"

"Let's just get this over with, Tom," she said as he smirked and hugged her around the waist. But then he pulled back. She heard footsteps and jerked away from him quickly. "What was that?" her voice asked, he looked around wildly.

"Someone knows…" he hissed, eyeing her. She nodded briefly. "You know He knows… you… told him."

"I didn't!" she exclaimed, feeling someone behind her, and she needn't guess who it was. She already knew.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" came Draco's cold tone of voice directed towards her. Ginny bowed her head briefly and turned around to glare at the blond boy behind her.

"Leave me alone, I thought I told you to leave me make my own decisions, you prat. You're nothing to me!" she said, still glaring at him with all the hate she could muster, Tom stirred behind her.

"You are so thick, Weasley, so fucking thick you make me sick!" said Draco, his wand raised whilst he pointed it at Tom. Ginny was between the two, torn between who to protect or to run to. She loved Tom, but Draco had helped her… in his own way, true… but he had helped her nonetheless. But something happened and she looked back at Tom. He was holding her arm and joisting her out of the way.

The next thing she knew, he was stunning Draco. Tom turned towards her in anger. "I'll be back in a year's time. Be smart and wait for me, Ginny. I will find you either way."

"But… where—where are you going?" she asked, suddenly alarmed by his change of attitude, he simply stared at her for a long time.

"A year's time, Ginny." And he disappeared from her sight.

**Author's Note** Okay… here we go. Ron…. Yes he's dead. I told you guys there would be a death… possibly two in this story. So here's the first one. Don't take me wrong, I don't hate Ron… entirely. I just needed to kill him for the sake of the plot. Also… I know I said there would be more H/Hr and it still hasn't come. I don't know if it will, though I don't think so. But just keep a lookout for if it does. There are only three more chapters left after this one. Yes, the story has already been mapped; I have the "big" events that happen in each chapter already written. So the LiT saga is reaching its end.

You know the drill, my people. Liked it? Hated it? Review and let me know!


End file.
